


Doctor Who: War of the Daleks

by DCMarioBrosUniverse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: #14thDoctor #DaleksScary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarioBrosUniverse/pseuds/DCMarioBrosUniverse
Summary: The Doctor, traveling on his own, encounters Brian Kyn, a soldier in the war against the Daleks.
Relationships: Brian Kyn, The Doctor - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

DCMarioBrosUniverse  
Presents

Doctor  
Who  
The Fan Series  
Series 1

Episode 1  
War of the Daleks 

Part 1

Brian Kyn ran through the hallways of a wrecked Dalek Saucer. He had been tasked to salvage any potential technology that could be used to aid Humanity and the Galactic Federation in the war against the Daleks, the greatest threat in the universe. As well as to make sure there were no remaining Daleks on board, ones that were living anyways.  
Brian was a tall thin man with dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He wore a military outfit and a gun that he hoped would be enough to take out a Dalek if he needed to.  
He needed to be quiet and stealthy in case the Daleks on board survived. Brian continued silently down the empty hallways. Every now and again he would come across piller like things that had bronze globes, similar to the ones on Daleks, on it. Approaching a large automatic door, Brian decided to enter.  
This looks like an important room, Brian thought.  
The doors slid open and Brian entered before stopping dead in his tracks.  
Four Daleks were surrounding a console. One was a blue strategist Dalek, a part of the new paradigm, the other three were regular bronze Daleks. All four turned their domed heads to look at Brian before saying in loud metallic voices, “exterminate!”  
Brian ran for the door with Daleks chanting behind him.  
“Intruder alert!” The Strategist Dalek said, “the intruder must be exterminated!”  
“The intruder will be exterminated!” The other Daleks changed back, “exterminate!”  
Brian ran down the hallway from where he came, desperate not to die at the hands of the Daleks. He made his way down a corner only to come face to face with a red Drone Dalek leading a squad of Daleks.  
“It is the intruder!” the Drone Dalek stated, “exterminate!”  
“Exterminate!” The other Daleks chanted.  
Brian ran back down the hallway he came from, only to be caught in front of the Strategic Dalek and three Daleks. He was cornered; there was no way out. He backed himself against the metal wall and closed his eyes. “So this is how I go out” he thought.  
Suddenly there was a strange noise. As Brian opened his eyes something seemed to be appearing around him. The noise sounded like a mixture of a screeching car and animal.  
A moment later a new room surrounded him. It was a fairly large room, with circular lights on the walls, a console with buttons on it connected to a red crystal and above it was another red crystal connected to three spinning circular pieces of metal with strange symbols on it. Near the top of the ceiling on the walls was clock gears.  
Turning around he saw two wooden doors by a hanger stand which had a top hat, there were also stairs leading up to the console area in which Brian was standing.  
Standing by the controls was a man. The man had blue eyes, brown hair that was almost grown past his ears, a burgundy red suit jacket, grey pants, a dark blue suit vest with marking on it, a pink bow tie with white polka dots, and red converse. His face was round and he had a smooth chin.  
“Who are you and where am I” Brian asked.  
“I am the Doctor” the Doctor said.  
“Doctor? Just the Doctor?” Brian said.  
“Yes just the Doctor. Please for the love of all things that is, don't call me Dr. Who” he responded.  
“Where am I” Brian asked again.  
“This is the TARDIS” the Doctor explained, “stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“It means that it travels through space and time using dimensions” the Doctor said, “don’t question it okay, my granddaughter came up with it.”  
“Granddaughter? But you’re in your twenties at the least?”  
“I’m glad to hear I look young again,” the Doctor grinned.  
“Why did you save me and why are you here” Brian asked.  
“Because I alway look to help those who need it,” the Doctor said, “and the Daleks are up to something.”  
“What?” Brian responded.  
“I don’t know!” The Doctor shouted before clapping his hands saying optimistically, “but I intend to find out. Now my friend, what is your name?”  
“Um, my name is Brian” Brian stated.  
“Good name!” The Doctor said, “now why were you sent to such a dangerous place?”  
“To collect any technology that I thought could be used to help fight against the Daleks.”  
“Good plan. Except that you shouldn’t expect Daleks to die in a crash. Where were you sent from? I’m sure your commanding officer would like to know you’re safe.”  
“Yes. He would.”  
The Doctor pressed a few switches and the two crystals started moving up and down hitting each other at their tips. 

The Strategist Dalek entered the bridge of the crashed Dalek saucer. The white supreme Dalek stood on a platform in order to show its supremacy over the other Daleks.  
“The intruder escaped!” Strategist said.  
“How is this possible!” The Supreme Dalek asked in a deep voice.  
“He was protected by a TARDIS. It must be the Doctor!” Strategist Dalek explained.  
“Then he must be found and exterminated!” Supreme Dalek said.”  
“Predictions state that he will bring the human intruder back to his base! I suggest we send Dalek fighter pods in the sky and search for objects that could classify as a refuge for the Federation soldiers!” The Strategist said.  
“Suggestion approved!” The Supreme responded, “find the Doctor and the Federation soldiers! Seek, locate, exterminate!”  
“Seek, locate, exterminate!” The Daleks chanted.  
The Supreme Dalek turned its domed head to an orange scientist Dalek.  
“Is the weapon almost prepared!” The Supreme asked.  
“Affirmative!” The Scientist Dalek responded.  
“Soon humanity shall fall to the superiority of the Daleks!” The Supreme stated, “all hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme!”  
“All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme!”  
“All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme!” 

The TARDIS materialized in a hallway of a small base on the planet.  
“Well here we are” the Doctor said cheerfully putting on the top hat from the hanger, “we have arrived at your base.”  
“Just like that” Brian asked.  
“Just like that” the Doctor responded exiting the TARDIS.  
Brian soon followed the Doctor’s suit. Brian turned to look at where they exited and gasped in shock and disbelief.  
“Go on say it” the Doctor said grinning, “almost everybody does.”  
“It’s smaller on the outside!” Brian exclaimed.  
The Doctor was seemingly taken back by this statement, “hmm. Most people say it’s bigger on the inside.”  
“I mean it’s that too, but it looks like a wooden blue box” Brian stated.  
“Sure does” the Doctor responded, stroking the police box like a person would pet their cat or dog.  
“So is it like another dimension” Brian asked.  
“Something like that” the Doctor said.  
Suddenly there were loud footsteps and several soldiers appeared.  
“There’s the intruder!” One of the men shouted pointing at the Doctor.  
“Hello!” The Doctor said cheerfully with a big smile, “how do you do?”  
“Arrest him” the apparent commanding officer said.  
Two soldiers went up to the Doctor and handcuffed his hands.  
“Ow! Obviously you're not doing very well if you’re willing to do this to an unarmed person passing through” the Doctor said annoyed.  
“Wait!” Brian said, “this isn’t necessary, he saved my life!”  
“Tell it to the general Mr. Kyn” the commanding officer stated.  
“Ooo” the Doctor stated, “the General. He sounds like a lovely bloke. Can’t wait to meet him.”  
“Come on!” The soldier holding the Doctor’s arm said shoving the Doctor along.  
The soldiers marched the Doctor and Brian down a long corridor before turning left into a hallway with multiple sliding doors on either side of the hallway. The soldiers tooks the Doctor and Brian to the last door on the right where they entered what looked to be a control room. The control room had multiple soldiers and different aliens. The was one Ood standing by a wall, and an Ice Warrior of all things among the group of soldiers. There were also soldiers with blond hair dressed in dark green military outfits opposed to the grey ones of the soldiers with the Doctor and Brian.  
In the middle of the room stood a man with silver hair and a mustache in a uniform.  
“You must be the General” the Doctor said to the man, “well I’m the Doctor!”  
“I am General Jon Evens” the man stated.  
“Good to know” the Doctor responded.  
“We caught him breaking into our base” the soldier holding the Doctor said.  
“I didn’t break into your base! I materialized into your base, there’s a difference!” The Doctor responded.  
“Who are you? And why are you here?” General Evens asked.  
“I’m the Doctor; I literally just said that a moment ago” the Doctor said, “I came to rescue this guy over there.”  
The Doctor pointed to Brian.  
“Is this true” Evens asked.  
“Yes sir it’s true” Brian confirmed.  
Suddenly a young woman with short blond hair and light blue eyes in her early twenties wearing a green polo shirt, green overalls, and black boots walked up to where the Doctor, Brian, and General Evens were standing.  
“Did you say your name was the Doctor” the girl asked.  
“Uh- yes! Yes I did!” The Doctor said with a smile.  
“General Evens, my people have an ancient legend about a mysterious Doctor character who helped to stop the Daleks from massacring my people long ago” the Girl stated.  
The Doctor cocked his head confused and yet knew what to ask next, “Tell me, who are your people?”  
“The Thals” the girl responded.  
“The Thals… yes! I remember the Thals!” The Doctor shouted in excitement, the soldiers pointed their guns at him in surprise at his outburst, “it’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of your kind. Tell me, what is your name?”  
“Don’t answer him” General Evens said, “he’s probably a fraud.”  
“But I’m not a fraud Mr. General,” the Doctor said.  
“First off, please call me General or General Evens; second off, why on God’s green Earth should we believe you?”  
“Well for one I just saved Brian over here” the Doctor stated gesturing to Brian, “secondly, I have proof that I am indeed the Doctor of the Thals legend. In fact Brian is witness to that proof sir. Thal girl, what does your legend say the Doctor came to your people in?”  
“My name is Bettan” Bettan said with a glare from General Evens, “the legend says that he appeared with three others in some sort of blue box.”  
“Bettan” the Doctor said thoughtfully, “I knew another Thal named Bettan once, nice girl who looked a lot like you. Anyways, the blue box. Yes! The blue box! I traveled here in a blue box. Brian and the soldiers holding me at gunpoint here can confirm that fact.”  
“It’s true sir” Brian said, “when I exited the ship it was in the form of a blue box.”  
There was a long silence before the General spoke.  
“If you are indeed the Doctor” General Even said, “then why have you come here?”  
“I was traveling through space and time you see when I got some sort of reading on my scanner” the Doctor explained.  
“What kind of reading” Bettan asked.  
“I don’t know. All I knew was that something was off” the Doctor explained, “I then found myself in the era of the Dalek wars. After investigating I found that the Daleks were up to something. What you ask, I haven’t the foggiest idea.”  
“We already knew the Daleks were up to something. That’s why it was imperative that I find a way to break into the ship” Brian said.  
“But you said it was to secure supplies and technology,” the Doctor said.  
“That was, but it was also to find any insight on what the Daleks were up to” General Evens said.  
“Then we have to go back there,” the Doctor said.  
“Are you kidding!” Brian said, “we wouldn’t stand a chance now! The Daleks know we are here.”  
“Never underestimate yourself or me,” the Doctor responded.  
Red lights suddenly began flashing as an alarm started blazing.  
Brian covered his ears.  
“What’s going on!” General Evens asked.  
“Sir! Daleks are attacking the base!” A Soldier responded.  
“Put all soldiers on red alert! Prepare to defend the base at all cost!”  
“What about us General?” Brian said, pointing to himself and the Doctor.  
“Go! We’ll hold them off!” General Evens responded, “find what the Daleks are up to.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Brian” the Doctor said.  
“I’m coming with,” Bettan said, “I want to know what it’s like to travel with the Doctor.”  
“Ok, but don’t go wandering off,” the Doctor responded.  
The trio ran to the TARDIS, but the Doctor stopped and faced General Jon Evens, “good luck soldier.”  
“Same to you Doctor.”

A Drone Dalek led a squad of four Daleks down the corridor, killing anything that moved. They made it to a sliding door.  
“Scans indicate the main control room is in here!” A Dalek said.  
“It is dead locked!” Another added.  
“Then I will deal with it!” The Drone stated.  
The Drone moved towards the door. It opened its grey compartment in the back of its casing, before sliding the scanner down the midsection and into the compartment before pulling out a new tool from it and adding it to it’s weapons.  
The Drone moved to where the control panel was and proceeded to unscrew the buttons panel. It fell with a clank. The Drone then proceeded to put the screwdriver tool back into its compartment and replaced it with a claw-like arm. It got ahold of two wires and snapped it in two, the doors opened almost immediately.  
“Proceed to the control room!” The Drone ordered, “exterminate all life! And find the Doctor!”  
“I obey!” The Daleks responded before entering the room as the Drone placed another gun in its place. 

“There coming through,” the Ice Warrior among the group hissed.  
A moment later Daleks came bursting into the room as the doors opened.  
“Open fire!” General Evens shouted.  
All soldiers, Ice Warrior, and Ood opened fire at the Daleks. The Ice Warrior managed to take out one of the Daleks.  
“Exterminate!” Another Dalek said firing at the Ice Warrior.  
A blue like x-ray flashed around the Ice Warrior as it screamed out in pain before falling to the floor dead.  
The Ood put its orb onto the Daleks' dome electrocuting it.  
“Emergency! Emergency!” The Dalek shouted as electric energy started bouncing off its’ domed head. The Dalek burst open like an egg as the Ood was shot down by another Daleks.  
The human and Thal weapons had little to no effect on the Daleks.  
“Keep firing!” General Evens shouted.  
“Exterminate!” A Dalek said, shooting the General, ending his life.  
The Drone Dalek soon entered, with two guns in its midsection.  
“Exterminate!” It chanted, firing multiple beams at soldiers.  
“Exterminate!” The two remaining Daleks in the Drone’s squad chanted.  
“Retreat!” A Thal soldier said before being shot.  
“No! The General’s last wish was to hold them- ahhhhhh!” A soldier said before getting shot.  
“It’s no use!” A soldier said, “we have to retreat!”  
The three remaining soldiers, two humans and a Thal ran for the door. One of them was shot before they exited however, a Dalek shot the control panel locking them in.  
“We’re trapped,” the last human soldier said, with fear in his eyes.  
They were surrounded.  
The human soldier dropped his weapon and put his hands in the air, “my name is Kyle. We surrender.”  
The Drone Dalek approached the soldier named Kyle before staring at him with its fleshy eye stock. It looked at him up and down as if calculating its’ next move.  
“Exterminate!” The Drone Dalek said before firing both its weapons at the two soldiers, killing them both.  
The Drone put away the right gun and replaced it with its normal scanner.  
“We have secured the base!” Another Dalek said entering the control room.  
“Are there any prisoners!” The Drone asked.  
“No! They have all been exterminated!” The Dalek responded.  
A normal bronze dalek, but coloured Black soon entered.  
“Dalek Leader on the bridge!” The Drone announced.  
“Has the Doctor been found!” It asked.  
“Negative!” A Dalek responded.  
“Then find him!” The Dalek Leader said.  
“Find him!” The other Daleks chanted exiting where the Doctor, Brian, and Bettan had exited a moment ago. 

The Doctor, Brian, and Bettan ran down the corridors to the TARDIS.  
“Hurry!” The Doctor said gesturing at his companions.  
Brian and Bettan both respectively ran into the blue wooden police box.  
Two Daleks were making their way down the hallway where the TARDIS was.  
The Doctor entered halfway before stopping to look intensely at one of the Daleks before entering fully and slamming the doors shut.  
“We made it,” Bettan sighed with relief.  
“I wouldn’t get to secure yet,” Brian responded.  
“Brian is right, Bettan,” the Doctor confirmed hanging his top hat on the hanger by the doors, “normally those doors would keep any creature in the universe out, but not the Daleks.”  
The Doctor started pressing the controls, however the doors to the TARDIS were blown open as a Dalek entered.  
“Exterminate!” The Dalek said before firing at the TARDIS console, causing the Doctor to fly back from the blast.  
“Exterminate!” The Dalek said again, this time pointing its weapon at Brian, “exterminate!”  
“Brian!” Bettan screamed.  
“Exterminate!!!”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/4CyS7IQ_Qw4And


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Brian, and Bettan’s journey to stop the Daleks continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links at the beginning lead to the opening and closing music of Doctor Who using the 80s theme. If you want to listen to them before and after as you would a actual Doctor Who episode you may.

https://youtu.be/rL0uI2pVtps

Doctor  
Who

Episode 1  
War of the Daleks 

Part 2

The Dalek aimed its weapon at Brian.  
“Brian!” Bettan screamed.  
Suddenly the Doctor popped up holding a large weapon, “get down!!!”  
The Doctor fired the gun at the Dalek, sending a large blue beam of energy which instantly blew the Dalek’s casing up, revealing its decayed squid-like appearance.  
“Is everyone okay?” The Doctor asked.  
“Yes, that was a close one though,” Brian responded.  
“I think it managed to hit the controls,” Bettan said.  
The Doctor walked over and tried touching the control panel, electricity shot from the controls. The Doctor quickly pulled his hand away, “well it looks like we’re going to have to take a little detour; the coordinates needed were damaged, and I’m afraid it will take time for the TARDIS to heal itself.”  
“Heal itself?” Bettan asked.  
“You talk about the TARDIS as if it were alive, Doctor,” Brian added.  
The Doctor simply smiled, “well it is alive. TARDIS’ aren’t built on my planet, they grow, like a plant you could say.”  
“What are we going to do now?” Bettan asked.  
“Trust the TARDIS to take us where we need to go,” the Doctor said, pressing the buttons that weren’t damaged.  
The two crystals started moving up and down, as the ship made a moaning like noise. A moment later it stopped.  
“I’m assuming that means we’ve arrived at our new location,” Bettan speculated.  
“Yes,” the Doctor said putting on his top hat, “keep behind me; I have no idea what to expect.”  
“Hey Doctor!” Bettan said as he and Brian prepared to exit through the wooden doors, “I happen to be very good at engineering and building machines from scrap; is it possible that I could help repair the TARDIS and speed up her healing process?”  
The Doctor thought for a moment, “...yes, you’ll find a manual in the compartment under the console.”  
“Thank you Doctor,” Bettan said.  
The Doctor and Brian proceeded to exit through the doors.  
Brian and the Doctor were met with a steady hill and a forest with several boulders.  
“Where do you think we are?” Brian said.  
“A forest obviously,” the Doctor responded.  
“I know that, I meant what planet,” Brian said.  
“Oh! Well in that case, I don’t know,” the Doctor said, “perhaps somewhere new? Yes! I do hope it is, I love new things.”  
The Doctor and Brian walked down the hill, eventually reaching flattened ground.  
“What do you expect to find?” Brian asked.  
“I don’t know,” the Doctor admitted, “sometimes you’ve just gotta let your instincts guide you.”  
As the two walked on, Brian began seeing smoke in the distance.  
“Doctor! I see smoke! That could mean civilization!” Brian said enthusiastically.  
“Let’s hope so, maybe they can help us figure out what to do next,” the Doctor said.  
The Doctor and Brian ran through the trees and bushes until they came to a primitive looking town.  
“Woah!” Brian exclaimed, shocked at seeing such a worn down place.  
“It is odd, isn’t,” the Doctor mused.  
“Hold it right there!” Someone behind them shouted.  
The Doctor and Brian put their hands in the air and turned around to see an elderly man holding an advanced rifle.  
“We mean you not harm,” Brian said calmly.  
“Who are you,” the man asked.  
“My name is the Doctor, and this is Brian,” the Doctor said gesturing to Brian and himself.  
“Doctor?” the man asked, slowly putting down his weapon.  
“Yes, that is my name,” the Doctor replied.  
“My name is Craig Anderse,” Craig said, “you two better come with me.”  
Craig started heading towards the village, the Doctor and Brian followed. 

“Come on work with me,” Bettan mumbled, trying to get the damaged controls off the panel.”  
Bettan was wearing gloves after being zapped twice.  
This is ridiculous, Bettan though, I’ve never encountered anything like this before.  
Suddenly the controls popped out as if like magic.  
Bettan scratched her head in confusion before a thought occurred to her.  
“Hey TARDIS, I can call you TARDIS right,” Bettan said, “was that you who took out those controls?”  
As if to respond a screen popped up showing footage of someone repairing the console of a TARDIS.  
Bettan grinned, “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” 

Craig Anderse led the Doctor and Brian into an old building and up a staircase where they entered a small room.  
“I couldn’t help but notice that despite the simplicity of this town that you had a pretty advanced weapon,” the Doctor said in observation.  
“Yes, I would like to know what that’s about,” Brian added.  
Craig sat down on a torn couch, “almost thirty years ago my people and I were passengers on a ship from Earth to the planet Extrosth. However, sometime during the flight we were attacked by a Dalek Saucer. The ship crash landed on this forested planet.”  
The Doctor, taking his top hat off, and Brian sat down on two wooden chairs in front of a coffee table across from Craig.  
“You sent a distress signal,” the Doctor said.  
“No, we weren’t able to,” Craig responded, “the system was completely damaged; for over eight years we tried to escape, until finally we built a new civilization here.”  
If they didn’t send a distress signal then how did the TARDIS get a reading, the Doctor thought.  
“So you’ve been stuck here for thirty years!” Brian said, astounded.  
“Yes, I was 12 when I last saw my home,” Craig said, a hint of sadness in his sky blue eyes, “but my people and I are happy.”  
Craig’s eyes then began showing worry, “that was until the Daleks arrived; they began taking groups of people as prisoners.”  
“Why would the Daleks take people alive,” Brian asked.  
“That, Brian, is a very good question,” the Doctor said, “when it comes to the Daleks they only ever take prisoners for two reasons, one slave labor, and two for experiment purposes.”  
“Which one do you think it is?” Brian asked.  
“I’m not 100% sure,” the Doctor said, “but I intend to find out.”  
The Doctor got up, “alright Brian, I’m going out into the forest. I need you to stay here and if the Daleks come, follow them back to their base.”  
“What are you going to do?” Brian asked.  
“I’m going back to the TARDIS to see if she can locate any advanced technology that could indicate where the Daleks are hiding.”  
The Doctor proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
“He’s a daredevil,” Craig said.  
“Well, based on what I’ve seen of him,” Brian said, “I would definitely agree with that description.” 

Somewhere deep in the woods was a Dalek fortress. Inside were several Daleks, in the center of the ship was a large platform where a red Dalek with three lights on its head, and four gold pillars on its midsection stood. This was another Supreme Dalek.  
A Scientist Dalek came into the room, “we require more test subjects in order for the experiment to be accurate!.”  
“Then get them!,” the Supreme One said, in a deeper voice than a normal Dalek.  
“I obey!” The Scientist responded. 

Brian and Craig entered a coffee shop downtown.  
“When do you think the Daleks will come,” Brian asked.  
“I have no idea,” Craig admitted, “they always seem to come at random times.”  
The sound of weapon discharge caused both Brian and Craig to get up and walk outside as quickly as possible.  
A Drone Dalek was leading a squad of six Daleks. They disbanded formation in order to spread out, revealing the orange colouring of the scientist Dalek.  
“All humans are to gather together!” The Scientist demanded.  
“Why should we obey you!” A man asked.  
The Scientist Dalek turned its head at him, “exterminate!”  
A beam of energy hit the man in the chest killing him.  
“You will obey or be exterminated!” The Scientist stated coldly.  
“Humans will obey!” The other Daleks chanted, “humans will obey!”  
People started gathering now, men, women, and children.  
The Scientist moved forward towards the crowd, with a Dalek slightly behind it.  
“The selection process has begun!” The Drone announced.  
“I need five males, two children, and three females!” The Scientist ordered.  
“No! Please!” A mother holding her children behind her shouted, barely holding back tears, “don’t take my children!”  
“You aren’t taking me!” A man shouted.  
“You will choose or be chosen!” The Scientist said.  
“Well I don't want to go,” a man said.  
The man pointed at Brian, “he should go, I’ve never seen him before. He’s nothing to us.”  
“Oh thanks!” Brian said sarcastically, “alright I’m going.”  
“So am I,” Craig said.  
Brian turned to Craig with an astounded look, “no! It’s too dangerous!”  
“I’ve been a coward all my life. If this is where I die at least I die preventing more people from whatever god forsaken fate awaits us and whoever else is chosen,” Craig responded.  
“Decide!” The Scientist said impatiently.  
Brian approached the orange Dalek with a glare, “you orange tin can might not have emotions beyond hate, but we humans, Thals, Zygons, Ood, and even Ice Warriors do.”  
The Scientist Dalek looked Brian up and down, “other species obsession with empathy is a fascinating subject! You have 300 rels to choose the subjects or we shall choose for you!”  
The crowd of people began shouting at each other. Chaos erupted as shouts became fist fights.  
“I won’t go!!!” Someone screamed.  
“He’s just a pathetic child who’s life won’t amount to anything!” Another said.  
The Scientist looked on with a glint of interest and intrigue at the chaos.  
A child was shoved forward in front of the Scientist Dalek.  
“You have been chosen!” The Scientist stated.  
The child began crying, “please! I don’t- I don’t-“  
“Finish your statement!” Scientist shouted in annoyance.  
“Don’t kill me!!!!” The little boy managed to shout out.  
“We shall not exterminate you!” The Scientist said, “you have a purpose!”  
A mother and her daughter managed to make their way out of the brawl.  
“Please, just promise that if you decide to kill us that you will spare my children,” the woman said.  
“You do not have the superiority to give the Daleks orders!” The Scientist responded.  
The woman began to cry as a Dalek began escorting her and her daughter away.  
The Scientist Dalek turned to the crowd of fist fighting people, “enough!!!”  
The Scientist Dalek fired a shot into the air to get the fighting villagers' attention.  
“We shall choose for you!” The Scientist said.  
The Scientist placed the arm into the back compartment and replaced it with a new tool.  
The Scientist fired multiple small drones which then flew out to random people and pointed a red laser at them.  
“The humans with lasers on them have been chosen!” The Scientist announced, “now move!”

The Doctor wandered the forest, observing every detail of it.  
This is an incredibly beautiful place, the Doctor thought, and the Daleks are destroying it! Those disgusting abominations!  
The Doctor made his way towards a stream of water where several animals were drinking.  
The Doctor observed the creatures fascinated and began slowly approaching one. He held out his hand to it. It stared at him confused.  
“It’s okay,” the Doctor said softly, “I’m a friend.”  
The animal bent down its head as the Doctor touched it. It was soft, yet slightly rough.  
Suddenly the animal shouted in pain as blue x-ray light flashed around it.  
“NOO!” The Doctor shouted as the creature fell to the ground.  
A Drone Dalek stood behind the creature with three Daleks.  
“You didn’t have to kill it!” The Doctor said.  
“It was in the way!” The Drone stated coldly.  
The Doctor put out his arms, “you have me, finish it. Kill me! It’s what you Daleks have always wanted!”  
“You will be taken to the Supreme Dalek!” The Drone said.  
“Move!” Another Dalek said. 

Brian, Craig, and the rest of the group were led into a fortress where they were all forced to gather in front of the red Supreme Dalek.  
“You are here because you have been chosen!” The Supreme One stated.  
“Chosen for what?” Brian asked.  
“For the experiment!” The Supreme responded.  
A Scientist Dalek moved forward, “you shall get in a line!”  
The group did as they were told. The Scientist that came with them led the group as the Scientist that just spoke took the rear. They approached a door with a glass window on the right side that revealed a large open room. In front of Brian and Craig’s group was another group.  
A normal Dalek approached the Scientist Dalek in the front, “the group before yours still need to be tested!”  
“Then commence Test Number Two!” The Scientist ordered.  
“I obey!” The Dalek said before turning to the group in front of Brian’s, “you will move into the room!”  
The group did as they were told, looking terrified as they entered the white empty room. The door closed shut behind them.  
“What’s going to happen to my people?” Craig asked.  
“The same thing that shall happen to you if successful!” The Scientist stated, “release the gas!”  
A Dalek pressed on a panel causing a gas to fill into the room before it dissolved.  
“That was it?” Someone in the locked room said.  
Suddenly the man was tackled to the ground by another person.  
“Hey what the hell!” The man said as the person on top of them began to violently beat them. Another person pulled the suddenly rabbid man off of the now bleeding man. Suddenly the whole room was filled with people beating each other and tearing each other apart.  
“Behold the hatred and anger of humankind!” The Scientist said.  
Soon the screams and shouting stopped as the people beat one another to death. A Dalek opened the door; a survivor now filled with nothing but rage ran out and grabbed the person in front of Brian. The Dalek simply shot the infected person without even saying exterminate.  
“Is that what’s going to happen to us,” a little girl said.  
Brian didn’t know how anyone could respond to that.

Bettan stood up as she used a screwdriver to put in a nail on a panel.  
“The Doctor and Brian have been gone awhile,” Bettan said, “I should probably go check on them.”  
Bettan exited the TARDIS and turned around to come face to face with a Drone Dalek.  
Unable to move or think, Bettan stared at the tall red paradigm Dalek in fear.  
“You shall be taken prisoner!” The Drone said.  
Bettan turned and attempted to run back into the TARDIS but something sharp hit her neck causing her to stop in her tracks. Looking at the Drone Dalek, Bettan noticed the normal gun looked more like a blow dart. Bettan felt her neck and pulled a dart out, wincing in pain. Suddenly Bettan began feeling dizzy as everything began to look blurry.  
“Wh-what did you shoot me- with,” Bettan asked before collapsing unconscious.  
“The Doctor’s associate and vessel have been captured!” The Drone stated, “inform the Supreme of our victory!”  
“I obey!” A Dalek said.  
Three more Daleks and a Special Weapon Dalek approached as Bettan laid unconscious.

To Be Continued… 

https://youtu.be/4CyS7IQ_Qw4


	3. Part 3

Doctor  
Who

Episode 1  
War of the Daleks 

Part 3

As Brian and Craig began to move forward, a Dalek came in.  
“The Doctor has been captured!” It stated, “the Supreme Dalek has ordered that all experiments stop and all Daleks be on high alert!”  
The Scientist looked down at the Dalek, “I obey! All test subjects will be placed in holding cells!” 

The Doctor was led into the throne room of the Supreme Dalek. The red Dalek angled its eye stock down at the Doctor.   
“At long last the enemy of the Daleks is within my reach!” The Supreme One said.  
“Well then, get on with it,” the Doctor said, “you have me. Finish me.”  
“First I want you to suffer!” The Supreme responded, “we have your associate, the Thal Female!”  
“Bettan,” the Doctor responded, “what have you done to her!?”  
“Nothing… yet! But soon we shall torture her for information about her species! And you shall watch as she is tortured and in pain!”  
The Doctor glared up at the Supreme One, “what would the New Paradigm Supreme say about this?”  
The Doctor turned at the Drone Daleks in the room, “what would your Supreme Dalek say. After all he does outrank the Supreme Dalek down here, being a part of the New Paradigm of Daleks and all!”  
Even without facial expressions, the Doctor could tell the Supreme Dalek was burning with rage.  
“The New Paradigm Supreme is of no importance!” The Supreme One said, “I am in charge down here! Doctor! Not the New Paradigm!”  
A Drone Dalek moved forward, “incorrect! We, New Paradigm Daleks are of pure Dalek DNA! Therefore our Supreme outranks you!”  
“You will not disobey me!!!” The Supreme One shouted.  
“We must get orders from the New Paradigm Supreme!” The Drone responded, leaving the room with another Drone Dalek.  
“Ooooo!” The Doctor said to the Supreme Dalek, “you’re in trouble!”   
The Supreme One turned it’s eye back on the Doctor, “you will not mock me!!! Lock him up! Put triple guards on the door! No new paradigm drones!”   
The non-paradigm Daleks approached the Doctor, “move!” They ordered.  
“I’m going,” the Doctor said, “patience is a virtue you know. Not that you have any.” 

The two Drone Daleks entered a small control room with a screen. One of the Drone Daleks pressed a round sphere and the screen turned on, revealing the white New Paradigm Supreme Dalek.  
“We have captured the Doctor!” The Drone Dalek next to the Drone that activated the device stated.  
“Then why is he not in my custody!” The New Paradigm Supreme Dalek asked.  
“The Supreme One on the planet wanted to see him! He plans to exterminate him!”  
The New Paradigm Supreme Dalek had an aura of annoyance, “I want the Doctor brought to me! I shall question him about the TARDIS and then I, not the impure Supreme, shall exterminate him! Inform the inferior Supreme of my orders! If he disobeys then exterminate him!”   
“I obey!” The Drone responded. 

Bettan woke up, a headache. She attempted to get up but couldn’t. Looking around her, she realized she was strapped down to a metal table. A Scientist Dalek, a normal Dalek, and a strange looking black Dalek with a red eye and red lights, as well as multiple tools stood next to a screen and a table of tools.   
The normal bronze Dalek noticed that she was awake, “the female is awake!”  
The Scientist and Odd Black Dalek turned to look at Bettan.  
“You are a Thal!” The Scientist said.  
Bettan looked around, “unless my entire life has been a lie then yes.”  
“You will tell us the location of the new Thal home world!” The Scientist said moving to the back of the table where Bettan was facing.   
“Why?” Bettan said, “so you can complete your genocide of my species?”  
“That is correct!” The strange black Dalek said, it’s red lights flashing.   
“What are you supposed to be anyways?” Bettan asked.  
“My function is the interrogation of all enemies of the Daleks!” The Interrogator Dalek explained, “you will answer the Scientist or you shall feel pain!”  
The Interrogator Dalek moved one of its arms forward, it had a drill like tool on it.   
“Talk!” The normal Dalek said, “talk!”  
“No!” Bettan said, “I will never condemn my species to extinction!!!”   
“Then you shall suffer!” The Scientist responded.  
The Interrogator Dalek activated the drill.  
Bettan tried desperately pulling on the straps holding her to the table, “what are you going to do with that.”  
The Interrogator simply moved forward.  
“What are you going to do with that!!!” Bettan shrieked.

There was a loud scream down the cell halls as the Interrogator Dalek began its work.   
Brian, now in a cell with Craig and another person, began to feel dread.  
“That was Bettan,” Brian said, “I swear to God if they kill her I will make it my life’s mission to wipe out every single Dalek in existence.”   
A Dalek appeared in front of the cell as another Dalek behind someone else came in.   
“In!” The Dalek ordered.  
The man did as he was told. It was the Doctor.  
“Doctor!” Brian shouted, “you’re alive!”   
“Well of course I’m alive,” the Doctor said, “why wouldn’t I be, no thanks those tin cans outside.”  
“Silence!” A Dalek said.  
“You be quiet!” The Doctor shouted back.  
“Doctor!” Brian said.  
“What!?”  
“How are we going to get out of this?”  
“There is no way out of this my friends,” Craig said, “we’re going to either die at the hands of the Daleks or each other.”  
“Oh! Come on Craig!” The Doctor said, “have some optimism, there’s always hope! Even in the darkest of times! Trust me I know from over 2,000 years of experience.”  
Craig looked at the Doctor with doubt, “how can we have hope, there are three guards outside and even if we do manage to breakout we are still deep in Dalek territory.”   
“Everything will work out okay,” the Doctor said.   
A Drone Dalek entered the hallway. One of the Dalek guards approached it.  
“New Paradigm Daleks are not allowed near the prisoners!” The Dalek stated.   
“I have orders from the Supreme to take these prisoners to him!” The Drone responded.  
“The Supreme down here will not allow that!  
“Your Supreme is impure, therefore the New Paradigm Supreme outranks the older one!”  
“You will leave!”  
“You will obey the Supreme!”  
“You will obey the Supreme!”  
“Exterminate!”  
The Drone Dalek destroyed the Dalek guarding the Doctor, Brian, and Craig.  
The other two Daleks noticed and began firing at the Drone.  
“Exterminate!” They Chanted.  
The Drone fired a shot hitting a Dalek. The remaining Dalek guard hit the Drone Dalek, destroying it.   
“The New Paradigm are now enemies!” The Dalek said, “must report to the Supreme One!”  
The Dalek left, leaving the prisoners alone in their cell.  
The Doctor smiled.  
“What did you do?” Brian asked in awe at what had just happened.  
“Nothing, I simply took advantage of the Daleks obsession with purity,” the Doctor explained, taking his sonic Screwdriver.  
The device made a whistling sound as red light lit up, the Doctor pointed it at the cell doors causing a click.   
The Doctor opened the cell door, “well don’t just stand there come on!”  
Brian and Craig did as they were told.  
“Brian, Craig find Bettan,” the Doctor said.  
“What are you going to do?” Craig asked.  
“You will see,” the Doctor responded.   
The three went into two groups. 

The Dalek that had been guarding the Doctor’s cell had entered the Supreme’s throne room.   
“A New Paradigm Drone has destroyed two Dalek units!” The Dalek reported.  
“The New Paradigm our traitors!” The Supreme One said, “send a signal to all non-new paradigm units that all New Paradigm Daleks are to be exterminated!”   
“I obey!” The Dalek responded. 

Bettan was barely able to keep her eyes open as she felt an aching pain throughout her whole body.   
“The Female has continued to resist my efforts!” The Interrogator Dalek said.   
Suddenly the normal Dalek in the room fired a beam that destroyed the Scientist Dalek.  
“What was the purpose of that!” The Interrogator Dalek demanded, “explain! Explain!”  
“New Paradigm Daleks are now enemies of the Old Paradigm!” The Dalek explained.  
“I was created as a part of the New Paradigm!” The Interrogator stated, “you are traitors of the Pure Daleks! You will be exterminated!”  
The two Daleks began firing at one another. Finally the Interrogator Dalek destroyed the Old Paradigm Dalek. The Interrogator turned to Bettan.  
“I must figure out what is happening!”  
The torture Dalek left leaving Bettan dazed and alone.   
There was a blast outside and a moment later Brian and Craig came in.   
“Brian!” Bettan managed to shout in relief.  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked unstrapping Bettan.  
“Only a bit sore, I can make it,” Bettan said wincing in pain as she got up.  
Bettan limped forward determined to keep going, “who’s this?” Bettan gestured to Craig.  
“This is Craig, he’s a friend,” Brian explained, “I’ll explain later but right now we gotta get out of here!”   
“What about the Doctor?”  
“He said just you’d see,” Brian responded.  
“Well that’s not very helpful,” Bettan said.   
They exited the room and found the Interrogator Dalek destroyed.  
“Did you two do this?” Bettan asked.  
Brian winked holding out a Dalek laser.   
The three made their way down the corridor before reaching a corner.   
“I’ll check to make sure there aren’t any Daleks,” Craig said.  
Craig peeked around the corner to see two Mark II Daleks moving down the corridor.   
Craig turned back to Brian and Bettan, “there are two older model Daleks making their way down the corridor.”   
“We need a way of distracting them so we can get past them,” Bettan said.  
“I have an idea,” Craig said, “when I surrender to them go and get as far away from me as you can.”  
“But Craig! You will be captured or killed,” Brian said.  
“As long as you guys get away I’m willing to take that chance,” Craig said.  
Before Brian or Bettan could respond, Craig turned the corner.  
“I surrender!” Craig said putting his hands in the air as he walked towards the Mark II Daleks.  
Brian and Bettan snuck past them as they were distracted by Craig.  
Craig kept getting closer.  
“Halt!” One of the Mark II Daleks shrieked. A blue light lit the whole corridor as Craig shrieked with pain and collapsed to the ground.  
“No!” Brian shouted holding the gun out he tried to fire but it was jammed.  
“This way!” Bettan shrieked pointing to a corner up ahead. However, before they could even think about running for it two Time War model Daleks appeared.   
Brian and Bettan were trapped in between two Daleks with seemingly no way out. 

To Be Continued and concluded in Part 4…


End file.
